doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Tower of Fear
The Tower of Fear is the third episode of the first series in Doctor Who - 03. Episode Description Hazel and the Doctor head to an alien planet to see the most famous tower on that planet. Hazel goes into the tower without the Doctor who told her not to go in without him. The Doctor goes in after her, but the tower loops itself and is filled with tricks and traps. Plot "Here we are, the planet Gloom, it's as good as new," the Doctor says as he exits the TARDIS with Hazel. "An alien planet, kinda like the frozen sun, you take me to too many alien things," Hazel says. The alien planet has grass all over. No water can be seen, and there is an old stone tower that stretches past the clouds. The planet has two suns in the sky, one blue sun and one purple one. On the planet there are houses, kind of like a small town with a tower in the middle of it. The Doctor points to a group of aliens running away. "They must be headed towards the market," the Doctor says, "how about we follow them." *Opening credits play Hazel nods and says "Whatever you say." The Doctor goes in to the TARDIS. He quickly returns riding a motorcycle. "Will this do?" the Doctor calls to Hazel who is at the moment looking at the tower. She turns around and sees the Doctor. "Yeah," Hazel says. "That'll do; I think; maybe; possibly; no; maybe; no; possibly; yes." Hazel gets on the motorcycle and the Doctor starts riding towards the group of fleeing aliens. "Have you ever seen an alien tornado?" the Doctor asks Hazel. "No," Hazel says. "You've got to see one sometime in the future," the Doctor says. "After we leave Gloom; are you thinking about going in the tower right now?" "Maybe; yes," Hazel admits. "Whatever you do don't set foot in that tower without me," the Doctor says. "Do you understand?" "Yes," Hazel says. "I understand." She turns to the tower; she looks at it like she just told the Doctor a dangerous lie. "Look!" the Doctor says. "Those aliens are running faster, they must really want to be the first to the market, right Hazel?" Silence... "Hazel?" the Doctor asks again. He turns around, Hazel has fallen off. "She must have fallen when I set the motorcycle to full speed ahead." The Doctor stops the motorcycle and it sends him flying forwards and crashing in the market. The Doctor looks up, the aliens are gone. "Better get back to the tower," the Doctor says. Within ten seconds he's speeding back to the tower on the motorcycle. "Hopefully Hazel hasn't gone off." Meanwhile, Hazel stands up. He fell off recently. Hazel sees the tower. Hazel walks inside and up a staircase. She goes down a hallway with a painting of the planet. She walks into a door and finds herself in the same hallway. Meanwhile, the Doctor has found Hazel's footprints leading into the tower. "I shouldn't have told her not to go in there! If you tell a human not to do something they'll do it, bad-bad humans!" The Doctor walks into the tower. Instead of walking up the staircase he goes into a room. Inside is a strange cellar-like area. "Doctor, please help, I'm behind you!" Hazel's voice cries. The Doctor turns around; Hazel isn't there. "Doctor, please, I'm behind you!" Hazel's voice cries. "It's a trick Doctor," the Doctor says to himself. "Don't turn your back." The Doctor Sonics the room, it vanishes. He walks up the staircase and sees Hazel. "Hazel!" the Doctor yells. He runs towards her, but she vanishes. "Another trick!" the Doctor cries. Meanwhile, Hazel is in a room made of pitch darkness and fog. "Hazel!" the Doctor says, running up to her. "I'm real, come to me!" "No you're not!" Hazel says. "I know the Doctor!" The fake Doctor vanishes. Hundreds appear around her. "Come to me, one of us may be real," the Doctor all say. Hazel looks up and screams "Doctor!" Meanwhile, the Doctor is in the hallway. He opens a door and enters. The Doctor finds himself back in the cellar-like room. He opens a door; it leads into a room he's never been in before. "Finally!" the Doctor says. He turns around. Time Lords are standing there, blankly staring at him. "You killed us all," they keep repeating in a monotone voice. "You killed us all, you killed us all, you killed us all," "Not real, just tricks," the Doctor says. He walks into the room and finds himself back at the first room in the tower with the staircase. He opens a new door that's never been there before. It takes him to a strange room. The Doctor sniffs the air. He sees Daleks all around. The Doctor rushes out of the room. He turns around to shut the door, but there isn't a door to shut. "I am very frightened," the Doctor says to himself. "I'll just wait for Hazel." Suddenly, the Doctor finds a TV. He sees it re-playing the video of him killing the Sea Warriors over and over again. "Murderer," a voice repeats in his ear. "I had no choice," the Doctor says. "You are the Doctor, or should I call you the Killer, the Murderer, the Assassin, or Death himself?" the voice whispers in his ear. The Doctor shuts his eyes. The voice stops and a loud screaming starts. It dies down and the Doctor opens his eyes. The TV and voice are gone. "Now," the Doctor says. "Now, it's time to wait for Hazel." Meanwhile, Hazel is screaming for the Doctor as the fake's approach her. Hazel jumps above them and opens a door. She finds herself in a room filled with mirrors. Two of her is in all of them. The other her has glowing red eyes. Suddenly, Hazel finds herself in the first room. The Doctor's there. He runs up to Hazel and grabs her hand. "I'm real," he says. "See, it's me! I'm real, I promise!" "Okay," Hazel says. "The clones of you didn't wear a fez, so that has to be you!" "Yes!" the Doctor says. "We have to leave this tower." Hazel and the Doctor walk to the door, it vanishes. "Door at the top floor," a strange voice echoes. "To the top floor, just shut your eyes and the staircase will come without things that aren't really here," the Doctor says. He grips Hazel's hand and they both shut their eyes. They run up a staircase. The creepy things all begin to vanish. The screaming that is heard dies out every second. The Doctor and Hazel soon open their eyes. "The eye of the storm," the Doctor says. He points to a door. "If we keep our eyes open while walking out the door will stay up here and we'll fall to our death, but if we shut them the door will take us right outside with no falls. Am I sure, no, but it's worth the risk!" The Doctor and Hazel shut their eyes and walks out the door. They find themselves on solid ground, so they open their eyes. "I've had enough with aliens planets for now," the Doctor says to Hazel. "Have you?" "Yeah, I have too," Hazel says. "Is there something you've always wanted to do?" the Doctor asks. "Y'know, I've always wanted to hear famous people laughing," Hazel says, "especially William Shakespeare." "Want famous laughs? Next we should head to London in the future!" the Doctor says. He starts piloting the TARDIS. "Geronimo!" he yells. Next time "The laughs are deadly," the Doctor says to Hazel. They're in a museum. It cuts to a tour guide in front of a machine. "Ready," she says. A laugh is heard as gas fills the room. It cuts to Hazel and the Doctor in the museum. Suddenly, Shakespeare's laugh is heard. Gas begins to fill the room. The Doctor and Hazel start coughing! "You've got to be kidding me!" Hazel's voice is heard. Read More